The present invention pertains generally to a shelf mounted barrier such as for use on refrigerators in motor homes, vacation trailers, campers, etc.,.
Food articles and containers stored on shelves are subject to shifting about the shelf during vehicle travel. Often shelf contents will migrate forwardly on the shelf to lodge against the refrigerator door resulting in the article falling to the floor upon opening of the door. Accordingly breakage and the spilling of food containers often occurs upon door opening at the end of a trip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,101 discloses a refrigerator door shelf barrier capable of hinged movement but requiring modification of refrigerator door structure. Further, friction means are relied upon to permit the barrier to be positioned in both horizontal and vertical positions.